Is There a Difference Between a House and a Home
by Clockhaven
Summary: Harry comes back to the Dursley's only to find a note on the door kicking him out. He doesn't really know what to do, he knows that Voldemort is starting to be more active this year and he needs protection. He goes to seek out his Grandmother, Rose Evans. Only to find Severus Snape to open her door. A Snape mentors Harry Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Yes, I should be writing Blackbird and Mr. Popular but I actually have finished chapters for them, I just need to proof read them before I post them. So expect those up soon! And this idea, begged me to write it and how could I deny it. It's such a cute idea and I'm a huge supporter of Severus Snape mentoring Harry. So without further ado here is "Is There a Difference Between a House and A Home?"_**

Prologue

Harry really shouldn't have been shocked when the Dursley's kicked him out the second week of summer. In fact, it shouldn't have even hurt Harry in any manner. But is life really what it should be? Harry was pretty sure his mouth was still gapping at the fact that the Dursley's packed his things- that they would touch his _freaky_ stuff. That they weren't afraid to get infected by it. And on top of that, they left a note on the door.

Harry guessed he should have at least been grateful that they left a note, he thought to himself sarcastically. His _family_ didn't even have the guts to tell themselves that they were kicking him out. They did it like cowards; left a note on the door. A note that stated he needed to be gone by the time they returned home.

His fist kept locking and unlocking, he could feel himself starting to get flushed. It wasn't long until the tears started to prickle his eyes. His fifth year full of unpredictable ways: first Umbridge, then Dumbledore abandoning him, and finally Sirius. His Godfather, that he murdered. He counted on this summer and the predictableness of the Dursely's. He needed it, he craved it and now he didn't even have that. He took everything in Harry's willpower to fight the scream he felt building up. Sirius name was _almost_ cleared; Harry _almost_ went to go live with him. There was to many almost in his fifth year.

Wetness began to seep down, Harry's face; maybe this was a joke that Dudley was playing on him. Harry begun to dig to his pocket for his key. It could still fit in the keyhole; Harry could barely get his hands to stop shaking when he tried to enter the key in the whole. That must be the reason why the key wouldn't fit in the whole. He used his left his to steady his right hand, to put the key in the keyhole. This time Harry, couldn't find a plausible explanation of why it wouldn't fit. Other than that they changed the locks. The Dursley's his family, his only family kicked him out.

With the realization of this only family abandoning him; Harry's breathing became faster and faster before he started to gasp for air. A million thoughts running through his head, the blood wards. If the battle at the Ministry proved anything, is that he's becoming more active. Death Eaters could be watching the house at the very moment. Harry calmed himself down, making his breathing patterns follow the movements of his hands. Eventually his breathing slowed down to a normal rate.

Harry wished the pain he felt from being abandoned from the Dursley's would vanish. He shouldn't care, they weren't kind to him, they didn't protect him, nor did they love him. They barely tolerated Harry, but at the end of the day that was his family. His only family.

The last phrases of the prophecy started to echo in his hand, " _Neither can live while the other survives."_ Family, those were the only people that could protect him. That the blood wards would protect him and them. He tried to think of any family that Petunia had ever mention, but thinking about his family made him realize how little he actually knew about them. He once had heard his aunt said that she grew up in Cokeworth with her parents and Lily. But that was all he knew about his grandparents, that they once lived in Cokeworth. It wasn't until a second later, that he remembered in Charms. They did a family tree. Harry never paid much attention to it because he was too concerned with Umbridage and Dumbledore's Army. If there was a time like any other to look at it, it was now.

He unrolled the scroll; he was surprised to see his Grandmother still alive… Petunia always said she died in a car cash. Harry thought to himself that he really needs to stop listening to them. It wasn't the smartest plan to travel to Cokeworth, seeing as he hadn't a faintest idea of where it was but it was the only plan Harry had.

Chapter One

That's how Harry ended up in front of Rose Evan's door. The door was quite interesting to look at, a red door with floral designs. At Privet Drive, everything was the same the same boring brown doors. Even the bricks around the door were different each had different flowers in no particular pattern. Harry looked around the door as the sun creeped up on him, almost shining on the door. As if it was telling Harry, this is the path you should take. Wondering where did all Gryffindor courage he poessed, where it was. It had taken two days and four buses and a couple miles of walking to get here. Never had he wished that he was able to use magic to make his trunk lighter in his life. Several times when he was lugging his trunk, he thought about saying screw the consequences. He never did it; he wasn't up to going through another trial to see if he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts or not.

Harry knocked on the door before he could talk himself out of it. Now to only hope that someone was home and that this was the right house. Cokeworth, apparently a small town; it didn't take Harry long to get answer on where Rose Evans lived. But some people could still be wrong. Harry held his breathe as the door opened and revealed Professor Snape.

Harry eyes almost fell out his head, they bulged so much, "Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry tried to seem as respectable as possible, his last few instances with the Professor hadn't gone so well. Looking in his pensive and then attacking him in Dumbledore's office. It didn't seem to work, he still seemed like he wanted to kill Harry. Maybe if Harry slowly backed away the Professor could forget he was here.

"You know what Professor, I'll just come back later." Harry went to turn around before the Professor grabbed his shoulders to face him. It wasn't until this moment Harry realized how short he really was. He had to fully tilt his head to fully look Snape in the eye. Harry was tempted to look down because the look in Snape eyes wasn't changing.

"Severus? Who's at the door?" For a moment the look in his eyes soften as he looked back into the house.

"No one, Rose. It's just some boy scout selling cookies," Rose? That means that Harry did have the right house, but why would Snape be visiting his Grandmother?

"Potter, tell me why you are about two thousand miles away from your home in Privet Drive?"

Harry briefly wondered how Snape knew where he lives- lived, he started to stumble out an answer, "Well, you see sir; we had this assignment in Charms where we did a family tree. On the tree I saw that my Grandmother was still alive and I wanted to meet her. So I took a couple of buses here." Harry would never admit to Snape that his family abandoned him, disregarded him for the trash that he is. Harry's lip slightly curved upwards at the thought of what Hermione would say for lying to a teacher.

"You know Potter, how I know you aren't a Slytherin is your inability to lie. Why are you here." Little does he know that I was supposed to be in Slytherin but I'll leave that tidbit out for now, Harry thought to himself.

"Well, you see Professor, I just really wanted to visit my Grandmother. I've never met her and I thought this would be the perfect time," Maybe if he told the lie one more time Snape would believe him because he's consistent. Snape just raises an eyebrow and response and Harry sighs in defeat.

"My relatives kicked me out sir, and I had nowhere to go. So I came here to meet my Grandmother and maybe come live with her for the summer. Or at least until they take me back." Harry fidgeted under the eye of Snape, wishing he could be anywhere but here at the moment.

"I don't believe you Potter, now run along back to your relatives. Your Grandmother does not wish to see you," If Harry was honest, Snape's words hurt, was he really that much of a nuisance that he Grandmother didn't to see him. He had maybe hoped that it was his aunt's fault for the reason he never met his Grandmother; knowing that she didn't wish to see him was different. Maybe she blamed him for her daughter's death- it was his fault after all.

Harry couldn't find a retort for Snape, his shoulder dropped and he found the ground very interesting at this moment. Even the ground seemed to have flower patterns on it, his grandparents must have adored flowers. He grabbed his trunk and began to drag it. Harry wasn't really sure where he was going, but maybe he wouldn't get hurt by another family member when he arrived.

He winded up in the cheapest motel, he had some muggle cash on him and a card link to his vault back in the goblin bank, but he wanted to use that for emergencies. This hotel only costed about 23 pounds (30 dollars in US money) a day and he had enough for a week and enough money left over for some food. Harry hoped that Hedwig would come back soon with letters from his friends. He had no doubt that she would find him, but he wanted to stick in the same place for a while to make it easier. He also needed to figure out what he was going to do about the blood wards. He needed to stay with an immediate relative and Rose was the only option. He knew that she probably blamed him for killing his mum- but she was family. She had to forgive him? And even if she didn't maybe if he could explain the situation, she would at least take pity and let him stay with her. And she could hate him, Harry could deal with that. He's done it his whole life another two summers wouldn't kill him. As long as he could survive the summer.

His dreams were on replay, first it was his mother's death; the green light and her body slumping to the ground then immediately it changed to Cedric and Voldemort yelling kill the spare, and finally Sirius death. The spell that sent him through the veil. His dreams seemingly on a loop until he woke up with a scream. He froze for a seconds, waiting for Uncle Vernon and come in his room and yell at him for waking up the whole family. To stop waking them up with his freakiness. It then took Harry a few seconds that he was in 4 Privet Drive, he was in some cheap motel, that smelled like moth balls. With the brown wallpaper peeling off the walls and a table immediately beside him. He looked around for Hedwig to see if she came in through the night. He was disappointed to see that his familiar hadn't returned to him yet. He could only wonder what his friends were doing with her. He laid back down and stared at the off white ceiling, he wished Hedwig was here right now. He could use a friend in this, to not feel so alone in this motel.

When Harry's stomach rumbled that's when he decided that it would be smart for him to go to the market and buy some food.

Harry never put much thought into grocery shopping until he did it own for the first time. He had such an urge to only buy junk food but he knew it wouldn't feel him up for long and would only make him eat more. He forced himself to turn away from the junk food isle and go into the vegetable and fruits.

Harry lit up and began to move a little faster when he saw his favorite fruit in the world, grapes. He went out to reach the grapes when suddenly his hand collided with someone else's.

Harry turned and went to open his mouth to apologize but she interrupted first, "James?"

 **A/N: And here folks we have it. The first chapter of Is There a Difference Between a House and a Home. I hoped you enjoyed it and check out more of my stories! Read and Review. See you lovelies again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No ma'am, I'm Harry his son. If you don't mind, how do you know my father?" Maybe she was a long lost cousin on his father's side. Maybe the blood wards would work with her.

"Harry? I thought you were dead. Petunia told me-," Harry wasn't in the slightest surprised the Petunia told her mother that Harry died. That must have been why Harry had never met his Grandmother.

"She also told me my parents died in a car crash, which wasn't true. It seemed like she lied to us both," That may have been the wrong thing for Harry to seem because it seemed her face started to even paler with every word that he spoke.

"Lily and James didn't die in a car crash? Then how did they die." What kind of daughter wouldn't tell her own mum on how her daughter died? Harry felt guilty, almost 15 years since his parent's death and his Grandmother was just finding out the truth now.

"We shouldn't talk about this here, maybe we can go back to your house so we can discuss everything," Harry didn't have the faintest idea of how he was going to explain everything to his Grandmother. He could only hope, he wasn't blamed for his parents' death.

Harry once again ended up in front of the red door with flowers painted on it. This time though he was able to walk through it without interruption from Snape. Harry still wondered, why Snape would be at his Grandmother's house. Harry silently followed Rose, with the paper bags of groceries she bought at the market. Harry watched her move around ease around the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with family pictures that included his mom. Harry tried not to stare at them for too long but he couldn't help it. Petunia never had any family pictures around and everyone in the wizarding world was always quick to mention James Potter but never Lily. She was always forgotten, the one thing he could count of is saying how he had his mother's eyes. No matter how many times he heard that statement, it still brought joy to him. It was the only thing he had left of his mother.

Harry noticed one particular picture on the wall of the kitchen, his mum with a black haired boy. His hairs seemed to reach his shoulders. And he had the same crooked nose as his Potions professor. It was Snape! Snape knew his mom as a child?

"So, um," Harry shuffled on his feet not really sure to call Rose, would she be offended by the title Grandma. "Snape, knew my mum as a kid?" Harry looked at the ground as he waited for an answer.

"Oh, yes they were best of friends as a child; sometime at Hogwarts they had a falling out and their friendship never mended before she -," Harry couldn't help but feel some joy when Rose didn't put any malice on the words Hogwarts like Petunia and Vernon did. Rose paused in her movement in putting the stuff from the store away. A faraway look appeared in her eyes before she was able to shake herself out of it.

"Why, don't you go in the living room while I make us some tea and then we can talk," He paused while going out the door, he had no idea where the living room was but he wasn't going to tell her that. He walked out of the kitchen and ended up in another room full of furniture and more pictures he could only assume this was the living room. He couldn't help but notice the lily wallpapers, that covered the wall. He grabbed a picture of his mum and sat on the couch. Trying to rack his brain for a duplicate spell; he would risk his Hogwarts education for a picture of his mother. A picture of when she was young, happy; the effects of the war hadn't yet wane on her.

Rose shuffled in with a tray in her hands with tea and cookies, the tray landed on the table with a clang noise. She began to pour the tea into two separate cups and wordlessly offered Harry one of the cups. While Harry was never a tea person, he didn't want to disappoint her and took a sip of the tea. Surprised that he actually liked this tea.

"You know; Lily was never much of a tea person herself. I could never understand it; growing up in England surrounded by tea. But one day I made this passion fruit tea, and she loved it. It was the only tea that she would drink willingly," Rose shifted into her seat, her eyes peering at Harry. Studying him in every way possible.

Harry began to rub his neck, a nervous habit he picked up from somewhere, "I guess, I should tell you about my parent's death. There was a prophecy, in where Voldemort only heard the first half, where it said as the seventh month died a baby born of his parents who thrice defied him would have the power to defeat him. There were two kids that fit the prophecy, Neville Longbottom and me. It's kind of obvious who he picked. On Halloween, he attacked my parents at Godrick's Hallow and it was my mum's love that led me to survive. I was brought to leave with Aunt Petunia."

Harry had an urge to run, watching the emotions change on Rose's face; he could almost feel the blame radiating from her body. But Rose was his only option, he was going to have to deal with the resentment. He did it with the Dursley's he could do it now. He could only wonder what she would think of him, when she was told of Cedric's and Sirius's death. Harry cringed at the thought of telling her that.

"I know, that it was my fault that they died. You probably blame me, I bl-. I need a place to stay for the summer. It's only a couple of weeks before I go back to school and then I'll be out of your hair forever. I just have nowhere to go,". For once Harry looked and felt his age, he felt like a tired teenager. He just wanted to rest in peace; without wondering what was lurking around the next corner.

"Harry, I could never blame you. I blame that Voldemort person- he killed your mother and father. I didn't know you existed Harry, or I would have taken you in. I was told by Petunia that all three of you died in a car crash." Harry's fist began to clench; he could have had a real family. A loving grandmother and Petunia took that away from him. How many things are adults going to take from him?

Harry sat outside, while Rose was somewhere in the house making herself busy. Harry's thoughts consumed with everything that continued to go wrong in his life. How he was placed with the Dursley's- Dumbledore's fault, going after the Philosopher's stone- Dumbledore's and McGonagall's fault, Dumbledore's for keeping the blasted stone in a school with students and McGonagall for not listening when they tried to tell her someone was after the stone. Chamber of Secrets- Dumbledore's fault for not doing anything about Riddle years ago when he had the chance. Cedric's death, his boyfriend- it was his fault, all his fault. He couldn't place the blame on anyone else but himself. He wished Cedric would have run, when he told him to. And finally Sirius death, another death. If he could only have master Occlumency; he had tried but he couldn't understand. And with Snape, he didn't care if Harry understood it or not.

Harry's mind began to wonder on Snape, if he would come back here. If he would demand that he goes back to his Aunt Petunia. He didn't think Rose would, let him go back to Petunia's house though. She seemed pretty upset at her daughter's lying.

Harry stilled wondered where Hedwig was, it was unlike her to be gone for so long. But maybe Ron or Hermione had her waiting until his birthday to send their letters and his gifts at once. The thought of Harry's friends brought a smile to his face. He had never had friends before he went to Hogwarts and then to find out he was famous. Many people had already tried to be his friend because of his namesake- but he knew he could trust Ron and Hermione. They had always stuck with him, they never thought he was evil or lying about Voldemort's return.

Harry wondered why people would think that he would lie about his return. About the man who killed his parents, why would he want Voldemort alive. The constant reminder, that if he would have been just a day before or after, his parents could be alive. That if August 1st, he came out of the womb; his life would be completely different. That Neville would be _The Boy Who Lived_ ; the stupid title that was supposed to be a great thing. No one thinks of it as the constant reminder that, his parents died that night. That while he survived others died, many others died. They thought he killed Cedric, his first love, his only love. How could he ever have killed someone he loved more than himself? People were bigots, Harry decided.

Harry thought of starting his summer homework, this being the first summer he would actually have proper time to think and do it; but he made no move to get up. He couldn't move himself off the bench, he was sure that his mum must have sat on countless times. Maybe with her parents, Petunia, and his Dad. He looked at his surroundings at all the different houses, that had nothing in common. They each had their own individual personality. House one: was a brown house, so Harry envisioned people like Hermione's parents. Just ordinary people, with ordinary lives. Nothing to special about them. House two: A house that was painted a bright pink color. He imagined these people as the Weasley's a big family, with lots of children. Specifically, he thought of the twins and how he could actually see them one day turning their house pink. Laughing while Mrs. Weasley got flustered and yelled at them to change them back to the original color; also the twins arguing how it looks better pink.

Harry didn't notice the figure approaching him, "Mr. Potter, I believed I told you to return to your Aunt's residence."

 ** _A/N: And here is chapter two folks, I hoped you enjoyed it. I have a question though, would you enjoy Rose or Severus taking Harry to visit his parents grave? Tell me in a review please! Read and Review and see you guys soon! And should be up within an hour so yay!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Previously on Is There a Difference Between a House and a Home_

 _Harry thought of starting his summer homework, this being the first summer he would actually have proper time to think and do it; but he made no move to get up. He couldn't move himself off the bench, he was sure that his mum must have sat on countless times. Maybe with her parents, Petunia, and his Dad. He looked at his surroundings at all the different houses, that had nothing in common. They each had their own individual personality. House one: was a brown house, so Harry envisioned people like Hermione's parents. Just ordinary people, with ordinary lives. Nothing to special about them. House two: A house that was painted a bright pink color. He imagined these people as the Weasley's a big family, with lots of children. Specifically, he thought of the twins and how he could actually see them one day turning their house pink. Laughing while Mrs. Weasley got flustered and yelled at them to change them back to the original color; also the twins arguing how it looks better pink._

 _Harry didn't notice the figure approaching him, "Mr. Potter, I believed I told you to return to your Aunt's residence."_

Maybe if Harry ignored him, he would go away. Snape would think he's an idiot and just leave him alone, but then again when did anything go right in Harry's life.

"Mr. Potter, I believed, I asked you a question." Many thoughts went through Harry's head about what he should reply to the Professor. He couldn't kick Harry out now that Rose knows that he exists.

"Professor Snape, how come you never told me you knew my mother?" Harry used the tactic of answering a question with a question, to distract the person. Harry after all the _Heir of Slytherin,_ might as well try to use Slytherin tactics; but if Harry thought he could out Slytherin the head of Slytherin's he was mistaken.

"If I'm not mistaken that is my personal business, and now answer the question why aren't you at Privet Drive with Petunia." Harry still wondered how Snape knew exactly where he lived. He wondered why he never told his Grandmother he was alive; Snape must have had some type of idea that she thought he was dead.

Harry huffed at getting his question ignored, "I told you sir, my relatives kicked me out. It's not your fault you are not willing to believe me." Harry often wondered about courage, and thought how it was a funny thing. How one moment you have it and then the next, it's completely gone. With just one look from Snape, Harry felt his remarks fade in his throat.

"And, I told you Potter that I did not believe you. You shall return to you relatives this instance and never come back to this residence." Harry's green eyes blazed when Snape told him to never come back to his Rose's house. How could someone, who wasn't even related to him nor Rose demand him to stop coming to her house.

"Excuse me sir, I believe you have no jurisdiction about whether I see my Grandmother or not. Matter of fact, I am at a relative's house. So I'll just go in. See you at the start of school, Professor Snape." Severus's mouth stayed open as he was appalled at what Potter said, even more when Harry walked back into the house without knocking on the door. Harry would be lying if he didn't have a big smile on his face as he slammed the door in his Professor's face. He ignored the knock on the door in favor of going to the room his Grandmother gave him.

It was weird for Harry to truly have a room of his own, Rose had talked earlier about going to the store to get furniture and decoration for the room. Harry felt like it wasn't needed as long as it had a bed in it; it was already perfect. What made the room fully perfect was the album laying on the desk. It was an album full of family pictures, towards the end some had even included James. Harry cherished the ones Hagrid gave him, but these felt more real, right coming from another family member. Someone who knew his mum better than she knew herself.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREA

Rose was in the kitchen making lunch for her and Harry, she wanted to hear more about Hogwarts and how it'd changed since Lily's time. Lily, the name still brought a small pang. Rose knew that no mother would ever get over their child's death. To have to bury your own children is something Rose wouldn't wish on anyone.

She would never be able to forget the double funeral for Lily and James, their graying bodies in the caskets. She wished she didn't have almost daily flashbacks of their funerals. Something Rose was confused on, was her having a strict memory of Harry's funeral. They told Rose that he was a stillborn, it was a small funeral. But since she met Harry, the memory she had of the funeral seemed more of a dream, the details kept slipping more and more away.

Rose heard and door slammed and ignored it because she knew Harry had just come into the house. A few moments later she heard knocking at the door, she again ignored it because she assumed Harry would get the door. With the knocking still persisting, Rose wiped her hands on a dish rag and walked to the door. She opened the door to reveal Severus. ( ** _A/N: I was really tempted to leave the chapter off right here)_**

 ****"Hello, Rose. I was wondering if you know that a frame seeking brat just walked through your door." Rose hasn't even thought about how Severus must have known Harry was alive. He was a teacher at Hogwarts, and for 16 years he had never said anything to her about it. Oh she has a bone to pick with this young man.

"The only boy I let into this house was Harry, my grandson." She watched as Severus's face held a range of emotions until he became emotionless.

"So, you know then?" he asked flatly. Rose motioned for Severus to come in so they wouldn't have this conversation on the porch.

"Sixteen years, sixteen. Why in the bloody hell did you not mention my Grandson was alive? All this time, I thought he was dead. I remember his burial Severus." There were a few times in his life that Rose actually scared him, these were one of those times.

"I was unable to tell you because of Professor Dumbledore" Severus internally winced at how meek his defense was. Rose sat on the other side of many rants of where he called the old man an idiot.

Rose huffed before she responded, "You weren't allowed? you hate that man Severus. Why wasn't I told Harry was alive." Neither of them noticed a figure appear in the hallway, listening into the conversation with much interest.

Severus tried to find any reason that was valid, a good enough excuse to why she didn't let Rose know her Grandson was alive.

He looked to the floor, allowing his hair to cover his face, "I didn't tell you, he would have just put you in danger. I had already lost Lily, I couldn't lose another part of my family. It was selfish of me, but I knew Petunia would take good care of him and spoil him. I didn't see the harm in doing it."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREA

Harry almost laughed out loud when he heard Snape say he was sure Petunia would spoil him. She would spoil Dudley, sure, she wouldn't spare a second glance when it came to Harry. She couldn't even have been bothered to take Harry to the doctors once in his life.

"You thought he would have been spoiled by Petunia. Lord, I love my daughter but you are falsely deluded. She was jealous of her sister almost all of her life. A jealously she never got over, and she didn't have her sister as an outlet. Where do you think all of it was directed to? Harry." Aunt Petunia, was jealous of my mother? The thoughts ran through Harry mind. It actually kind of mind sense, whenever Ron would get jealous of him; he would do things to purposely hurt Harry. Harry never understood why Ron was jealous of him so often, Harry would give anything to have what Ron has.

Harry tuned back into the conversation to hear, "I could have been there for Harry, my Grandson. I would have protected him to the best of his abilities and now he's witness two people die in front of him. That's more than I've seen in my life time and I'm 54 and he's not even sixteen." It was comforting to hear Rose defending him from Snape. No one had ever done it before. From the hallway Harry heard a tapping noise coming from his room. He wanted to hear the rest of the conversation but he also wanted to see if that was Hedwig. After debating for a few moments, Harry went to go investigate the tapping. Little to surprise it was Hedwig tapping on the window. Opening quickly, Harry almost kissed his female companion. He had missed her.

Hedwig carried many items with her, a package and an abundance of letters tied to her legs. Harry rushed to his trunk to get her some treats to reward her for her hard work.

 ** _A/N: End of the chapter, I was going to write more but I wanted to post for you guys! Tell me if you liked it or not and sorry. I am crazy bad at writing confirmation scene, hopefully over time it will get better! Read and Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Harry hated the night, he could never escape it. It came every day, like clockwork. He could almost feel the change immediately in his mood when the sun went down. The night meant sleep, and sleep meant nightmares. A place where he wasn't in control. Ever. He could only hope that his screams wouldn't wake up his Grandmother.

If Rose noticed that Harry's mood suddenly shifted, she didn't mention it and for that Harry was grateful. He saw how the later it got, the less he was willing to talk. When Rose said goodnight, Harry almost begged her not to go to sleep yet. He didn't though because he didn't want to be a burden to her.

Now Harry laid in the bed, in the room that Rose had gave him trying to think of ways to not have a nightmare. He wondered if it was like fighting dementors, you just needed a happy memory.

Flashback  
 _Harry was back in fourth year, before the 3rd task. He and Cedric had snuck off from lunch to go into the Shrieking Shack. Harry had to convince Cedric that it wasn't really haunted. Harry knew that the shrieks were really from Remus during his monthly transition, but he couldn't exactly tell Cedric that._

 __" _Cedric, I promise on my life that it's not haunted." Harry tried to keep his voice from laughing to much as his looked in Cedric's worried eyes._

 __" _Harry, they've said this place was haunted when our parents went to school. When a rumor lasts that long, it means there's usually some truth to it." Well there was some truth in the rumor but again Harry couldn't exactly say our old DADA teacher was a creature of the night and needed somewhere to change safely. Harry ignored Cedric and tugged him into the shack, it was the perfect place to be alone. Almost no one dared to come near the Whomping Willow and if they did come near the willow, they have no knowledge of the tree._

 __" _Harry, if you I died I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting you." Cedric murmured but Harry turned back to see a small smile on his face._

 __" _You'd be a very cute ghost Mr. Diggory." Harry flushed when he realized what he said and flushed harder when he heard Cedric's laughter. Cedric always laughed when he got embarrassed. Harry found himself not minding as much, the laugh wasn't malicious, it was comforting.  
_ " _I think if anyone would take the cake of being the cutest ghost, it would be you Mr. Potter." Harry hid his face into Cedric's chest, the warmness that was radiating from it almost covering him like a blanket. Harry could stay there all day._

 _Both boys laid down on the blanket Cedric had laid out for them, Harry again snuggled into his chest and Cedric running his hands through Harry's hair. They hadn't yet put a label on their relationship, Harry hadn't minded though. Something didn't need an official title to be real, and if Harry was being honest he was sick of titles. That's all he had since coming to Hogwarts, first as the boy who lived, then the heir of slytherin he had enough titles to last him a century._

 __" _Harry, What's your favorite moment?" Harry didn't want to answer, because if he was honest this moment was the best one in his life. Harry pretended he didn't hear Cedric, but Cedric repeated the question._

 __" _You're going to think it's stupid." Harry mumbled into Cedric's chest. He could feel himself heating up he twisted his hands into the Hufflepuff shirt._

 _The Prefect, lifted the raven haired boy until they were looking eye level, "I will never think anything you have to say is stupid. I li-." Cedric stopped himself before he finished speaking. "What's your favorite moment?"_

 __" _My favorite moment?... It would have to be this. This moment, away from all the prying eyes. Being with some- a friend that cares about me for being Harry and not the boy who lived." Harry wondered if he would ever stop blushing in the seeker's presence._

 __" _Funny, I would say the same thing, this would be my favorite moment, being with the boy I like." The boy he liked? Harry wondered if he heard him correctly._

 __" _The boy you like?" Harry questioned, looking directly into Cedric's eyes. Trying to see if he was trying to deceive him in some kind of way._

 __" _Yes, Harry. I like you, you Harry Potter. The boy with emerald eyes that shine on the field when he's flying. Where he looks like he couldn't be freer." Cedric stared back into Harry's eyes to make sure the raven knew that he was serious. It was a few seconds later when Cedric kissed Harry and Harry felt like he was on fire._

 _They broke apart panting, "I guess this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" Cedric asked Harry, for once Harry didn't mind the title._

 __End Flashback(AN: Okay but how cute was this scene it makes me want to cry)

That was Harry's first kiss, he could still feel Cedric on his lips at moments. God, he missed Cedric so much. He barely knew how he could stand at times. He felt like tsunami waves at time. It wasn't long until a wetness appeared in his eyes, he touched it. Almost surprised that he was crying, he hadn't cried once since the prefect's death. He didn't deserve to feel anything; he was the reason that Cedric was dead.  
LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREA

Harry was helping Rose in the kitchen, they were making lunch. Harry was chopping the onions, Harry felt better, not complete but better. He was able to get a couple hours of sleep for the first time in weeks, and he didn't wake up screaming Cedric's or Sirius's name. Maybe thinking of a happy memory before bed had helped.

"So Harry, tell me about your friends at Hogwarts. You must have a million" The thought of Harry's friends bought a smile to his face.

"I don't have a million but the ones I have they're amazing. Hermione, she's easily the smartest girl I've met. If she doesn't know the answer, then she will find it out. Ron, he's like a big brother to me, he's right beside me in all my shenanigans. Neville, he's the bravest boy I know. He had to face the women who turned his parents insane, and he did it with ease. Luna, she's a bit eccentric but that's what I like about her. Sometimes she understands me better than I understand myself. Then there's Ginny, she's Ron little sister. I think sometimes she feels invisible being in a house with so many siblings so she tries to shine. And the twins, Fred and George. They love to joke but you can always count on them when they matter. And Ced-'' (A/n: For the sake of the story line, Cedric during the third task was seriously injured but didn't die and I'll go into more detail later but Cedric died in 5th year) Harry stopped himself before he mentioned his beloved.  
LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREA

Severus kept replaying Rose's words in his head. He wasn't spoiled Severus, he was abused like you. Petunia didn't get over her jealousy of Lily and took it out on him.

His image of Harry shattered within seconds, how the boy was always to thin. He flinched far too much. There were so many signs and had he been Slytherin, he would have picked it up right away. He allowed his hatred of James Potter to blind himself.

He failed Lily in every way it mattered the most, he was supposed to protect the boy. Severus could feel Lily's disappointment in him. He's seen every year since he was 11 and he's ignored the signs. He ignored the boy's pain when he watched Diggory fade to death and when he witnessed his Godfather's death.

Severus could no longer ignore Harry, he is his best friend's child. His surrogate mother grand-child. He needed to do better by Harry, just like the Evans did better by him.

 _ **An: it's been long overdue and it's short but school has been a bitch. College is crazy time consuming and I'm going to try to do Nanowrimo next month but I'll continue to try to update. Read and Review friends.**_


End file.
